Raven Loses it
by IzzyCreative247
Summary: Raven loses control of her powers during a fight with Slade. She feels lost and after having a horrid nightmare turns to Robin for support. Is she losing control again? will she stay with the team?


Teen Titans Fanfiction. Raven loses it.

No-one's P~O~V

Slade has broken into an old warehouse on the far side of Jump City. He was going after some powerful chemical weapons stored there. The titan alarm had gone off and the team had left immediately. Sending the boys in the T-car while the girls flew off ahead to scout out the area.

Raven's P~O~V

"Look there he is, how far out are the boys?" I turned to Starfire while we landed on the roof top of the warehouse.

She took out her communicator to see where the boys are up to. "They're out by 15 minutes friend Raven. Should we begin the but kicking without them?" she was facing me waiting for further instruction without Robin here to lead us she turns to me.

"He'll be gone by the time they get here so let's stall him." I flew down and landed right behind Slade.

"Well it is very rude to sneak up on people." He said without even turning around. His voice was cold and sent a shiver down my spine but he wasn't going to get away with a single piece of the weaponry.

"It's rude to take things that aren't yours." he has turned to face me now and I wish the hadn't. His single eye staring at me and looking me up and down.

"Where's your back up? You didn't come here all alone did you, that would be most unfortunate." He takes a step towards me when the first star bolt hits the ground to our right and he looks up to see Starfire flying down to us, hands and eyes glowing green.

He kicks me in the gut and I go flying backwards 20 feet and land on my back knocking the wind out of me. It only takes me a few seconds to recover and in that time Star had shot another dozen star bolts at Slade and he has run for cover in the warehouse.

"Are you ok friend Raven?" She helps me up from the ground and I dust off my cloak.

"Fine." We fly into the warehouse. "You take the left I'll take the right. Don't let him get away." She given me a nod and we split to find Slade.

I come across a door ajar and decide to see what's inside. I use my powers to open the door to find a small control room empty. I close and lock the door. One less place for Slade to hide.

"Friend Raven, I see no sign of him. Have you more luck?" I'm about to reply when I hear glass breaking at the end of this row so I fly to find the source of the disturbance.

Starfire's P~O~V

Friend Raven hasn't replied when I hear what seems like glass breaking. I go in search of the cause but stop when my communicator starts to buzz.

"Star it's Robin looks like we're going to be a little late. We're sending Beast Boy to help you out just stall till we get there." This is worrying Slade is very dangerous and I feel we may not be able to stall him for very long. I close the communicator and go to find Raven.

A large hole in a low glass window is all I can find. I decide that Slade must have left the warehouse and that Raven is going after him. I fly through the hole and find Raven throwing large objects towards Slade who is running and jumping, skilfully avoiding the attacks.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven sends a car hurtling towards Slade who cannot move in time and is thrown back a good 50 feet into a concrete wall.

"The others will not be with us for a while longer but they sent Beast Boy ahead and told us to stall Slade." She gives me a curt nod and flies over to Slade.

He begins laughing and clicks his neck before standing up again. "Is that the best you little girls can do?" Raven seems very angry and her eyes turn white. Her hands begin to glow black as she begins to throw any and every object available at Slade. When the dust settles he stands there, unharmed.

"Come on Raven I expect more from you." He throws a small disc which explodes in Ravens face sending her flying back 50 feet and falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

Raven's P~O~V

What the hell was that. Ouch I'm going to sleep for a week after this. I look up to see Star sending bolts towards Slade while they seem to have little to no effect on him. He jumps up and kicks her in the gut sending her to the floor 30 feet to my left.

Beast Boy has arrived how and is turning into his normal form at Star's side. For good measure Slade throws a net over the two of them that shocks them with what looks like a powerful electric current. Beast Boy turns into a whale in an attempt to break the net but just ends up getting another shock.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I pull part of the concrete wall down on Slade burying him under 2 foot of rubble. I use my powers to pull the net off the others but they still seem down for the count. I had my back to him no more than a few second but he kicks me to the floor. I turn to look at him just as he buries his foot in my gut then again. He steps back and before I know it he pick me up and throws me into the rubble.

"You should never turn your back on someone in the middle of a fight." He says with a smirk, the begins laughing. I wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth and stare at him. I begin to glow, angry and in a lot of pain. I levitate a few feet above the ground when I pick him up with my powers and throw him into the side of the warehouse. I then grab him again and throw him into the other wall.

"Still finding this funny Slade. How about now!" I pick him up and drop him 30 feet onto the ground. I can feel a grin cross my mouth as I know I have the power to cause this pathetic excuse for a man as much pain as possible. I star to drag him towards me. He's staring at me with what I can only describe as fear in his eye. "ARE YOU HAVING FUN?" I scream at him as I drag him ever closer.

"Raven stop it." I look up to see Beast boy has recovered enough to stand. His eyes show the horror he feels watching my actions. I sink to the ground. I haven't lost control like that for years. Trigon is out of my life so why would I lose control now. It felt like I was enjoying making Slade suffer but that isn't me. Is it?

I look down to Slade lying on his back breathing heavily then up to Beast Boy who is helping Starfire to her feet. She too looks at me as if I've just killed someone.

"I um…I...ah…um." I fly off towards the tower leaving the other two to keep an eye on Slade till Robin and Cyborg get there.

Robin's P~O~V

Me and Cyborg pull up ready to join in the fight when we see Slade lying on his back breathing heavily and Beast boy and Starfire standing over him.

"Where's Raven?" They look at each other down to Slade them up to me again.

With worry in his face Beast Boy speaks up. "She lost control a bit with Slade so flew off." She lost control? She has gotten so good at controlling herself, how could this have happened. "What do you want us to do with this one?" BB asks nudging Slade with his toe who just rolls onto his side.

"Take him to the prison let them keep an eye on him for a bit." With that Star and BB are off with a moaning ranting Slade held between them. I turn back to Cy who looks just as worried as I feel and we head back to the T-Tower.

I head to Ravens room and knock on the door. With no answer I slip my head inside but she isn't here. I head to the kitchen and look around for her but she's nowhere to be found. I begin to worry she's ran off when I remember the roof. I head up there immediately.

I open the access door and find her sat on the edge staring out over the ocean with the city to her back. I walk up behind her and take a seat at her side. "Want to talk about it?" She doesn't look up at me or even acknowledge that I have spoken. "Raven?"

"No." I can tell that this is non-negotiable. So I just next to her and look out onto the rising tide. After about 20 minutes she turns to me. "I lost control again. I…I…enjoyed it." This takes me by surprise, that wasn't what I expected from her. She looks me in the eye. Hers violet eyes glassy and sad. I pull her into a hug and we sit there for another while until the sun begins to set.

We walk together down into the kitchen and see the others sat on the sofas. They all stop to look at us as we enter. "Anyone want pizza?" I ask trying to lighten the mood and the others get the hint. We sit and relax for a while as we wait for the pizzas to be delivered. We eat in silence and I can feel awkwardness fill the air but embarrassment radiates off Raven. I simple take her hand under the table and give it a gentle squeeze.

Once finished everyone goes off to their rooms for the night leaving me and Raven alone to talk. I wait for her because the last thing I want to do is push her and drive her away further. She already feels bad but I would hate for her to feel alone as well, so I wait.

"Is he back?" she asks me in a small timid voice.

"I honestly don't know. But if he is we can get rid of him, together. All of us are here for you. I'm here for you." She takes my hand and holds it for a while. I know she wants to say more but doesn't know what to say. "Maybe you should go get some sleep." She nods and I walk her to her room. I pause at her door and pull her into a hug. I know she's not the kind of person to like hugs but I feel after her day she deserves one.

"Thank you." She doesn't pull away immediately. She closes the door and I walk down the hall to my room.

Raven's P~O~V

I toss and turn in my bed for what feels like hours before I fall into a restless sleep.

 _I'm walking through the city when I see a shadow following me but it doesn't belong to anyone. I walk a little faster and turn down an ally where I see dumpsters and trash covering the floor. All of a sudden it begins to glow with black magic wrapping around and lifting it all in the air._

 _It starts flying towards me so I turn on my heals and run straight into Beast Boy who looks at me with horror and disgust on his face. "Why Raven? You're a monster!" He begins screaming "Monster, monster." At the top of his lungs as I run._

 _I run and I don't stop till I reach the edge of the city. I look around but there's no one in sight so I just keep walking up the hill side through the trees. I bump into Starfire. "I just want to be alone for a while Star." I say without stopping._

 _She shouts up behind me "That's fine, who would want to be near you anyway. You're just like your father." That really stings and I feel tears well up in my eyes._

 _Then I see Robin at the top off the hill. He has his arm stretched out to me but as I near him the earth starts to crumble under my feet. I run towards him but I'm not fast enough and I begin to fall down a dark hole. I hear my father laughing as I near the bottom so I scream and scream and scream._

I sit bolt upright in my bed feeling sweaty and having some trouble breathing. Suddenly Robin comes crashing through my door. I guess the scream wasn't just in the dream or should I say nightmare.

"Everything ok, what happened?" he asks as he walks in and sits on the end of my bed. In the door way the other titans appear all tired and worried. I look over at my clock 4:56. "It's ok guys I can handle it from here go back to sleep." They leave however still look worried. If they get any more sleep I doubt it will be peaceful.

"So…" I look up at Robin and shuffle along so he can sit next to me at the top of the bed. I describe my nightmare to him and feel his arm wrap around my shoulder and gently rub my arm which is very soothing. "It can't hurt you now and they would never do that to you they're your friends."

I guess he's right. As always. He begins to get up to go back to his own bed when I catch his wrist. I pull him closer. "Don't leave me. I'll never be able to get back to sleep alone." He smiles down at me and wraps the blanket over the two of us. I fall to sleep not too long later. I wake to the rustling of pillows behind my head. I turn around to see Robin sitting up. The clock reads 7:30 so I should probable get up as well.

He turns around to face me. "Are you ok Raven?" There is real concern in his voice and I know asking him to stay last night was extremely out of character but I couldn't be alone. I nod and he gives a slight shake of his head.

Robin's P~O~V

Me and Raven head down to breakfast. No one else is there, they must all be asleep still. I put the kettle on for a cup of herbal tea for Raven while I make myself something a little stronger. Nothing like the smell of coffee in the morning.

I put a bagel in the toaster and turn to Raven who doesn't want anything except her tea. We sit on the sofa and watch the morning news. I almost expected to see Slade up there but he hasn't broken out yet, probably due to the beating Raven gave him. Either way he won't be bothering us for a day or two. Nothing significant is in the news so we turn it off and just sit in silence drinking ourselves awake and waiting for the other to say something.

When BB and Cy walk in they seem tired still despite the fact it is now past 9. Starfire floats in holding Silky and just pours herself mug after mug of coffee. It takes a few moments to work then she is up to her usual self.

"No news today so you can all relax. I know after yesterday it will be nice for us all to unwind." Raven is the first to move and walks to her room where she begins to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She begins to levitate and I just hope it is nothing more than stress getting to her. I give her some space and go to the gym to do my morning workout with the coffee streaming through my veins.

Beast Boy's P~O~V

"Cy do you think Raven is going to be ok?" I can't help but worry about her. She may hide her feelings well but she still has them. And she must be scared and I can't do anything to help her.

"She's strong, she'll be fine you wait and see. So what really happened yesterday was it as bad as with Dr Light?" I just nod but in my head it seems to have been almost worse. She really scared me and Star but most off all she terrified herself. Even Slade was scared. After her father and the whole end of the world thing I thought she would be happier and more at peace.

"She doesn't deserve this. After everything she has gone through to lose control again." Cy just nods his head at me and looks down to the floor. We both think of her as a kind of sister. I can tell it is aggravating him as much as it is me not to be able to help her. She has done nothing to deserve any of this, so why does the world keep hitting her.

"Hey BB do you want to see the changes I made to the T-Car. I added an underwater mode that means that we can use it as a kind of sub." He is trying his hardest to smile. To cheer us both up so I just start smiling and follow him down to the T-car.

Ravens P~O~V

What's wrong with me? Why can I never just have things go well, or at least not fall into chaos. Why am I even here all I do is cause grief and trouble to the titans, to my friends. Maybe it would be in everyone's best interest if I just left. Packed my bags and walked out the door, don't look back and don't cause them anymore pain. They would be ok without me. They could probably replace me with someone less temperamental. "I should just leave. It's better for everyone." I stand up and walk to my bed when I am stopped by the sound of my door opening. I turn to see Robin in the doorway looking into my eyes.

"You wouldn't really leave without saying goodbye would you?" I can hear the hurt in his voice and see it in his masked face. He walks deeper into my room and grabs my wrists in his hands. I stare at the floor not wanting to look him in the eye. "Raven?" he releases my right wrist and brings his hand up to my chin. He tilts me face so I have no choice but to look at him.

"I just can't but you all in danger. All I ever do is cause you all trouble and pain." He pulls me to his chest and holds me there for a while.

"We need you, I need you." This breaks me. I can't leave now, not without destroying Robin and possibly myself.

"But I can't control it." He smiles down at me and I feel like a foul for thinking that running away was ever my plan. I have a home and friends here who would track me down if I left anyway not to mention other than here I have nowhere to go.

He takes my hand and leads me to the training room. He releases my hand then picks up various objects off the ground and lays then around the room. "Pick that one up." He points to a 5kg weight lying halfway across the room. I follow his instruction and it is encased in my black mist and floats a metre off the ground. "Put it down inside that hoop" he points to a hula hoop 5 feet to the left of where the weight was. I gently put it down in the centre of the hoop. "Now that wasn't so hard." I can't help but smile at the comment.

"Pick up the hoop." I do as told. "Now I want you to put it around me like a ring toss." I do so and he laughs which brings a small chuckle from my lips. "Now I want you to pick me up and balance ne on top of the upright hoop." I calm myself and pick him up, followed by straightening the hoop then lower him. "So you can do all the basics fine, what was it about Slade's attack that happened right before you lost it Raven?"

I think back. "BB and Star were trapped and when I tried to help them he attacked me and was laughing. That's when the anger came and I could stop myself." I feel like I'm about to cry but I hold it in and just give a small shiver.

"Well that makes a lot more sense. You couldn't help your friends and he was mocking you. After your birthday I don't blame you. In fact I don't think you lost control at all. You just let out the anger you've been building." It makes sense.

"But I enjoyed it Robin." He looks me straight in the eyes.

"I would too." I give him a tight hug and rest my head on his chest. I look up to him and he smiles down at me. I never thought about it before but he really is the most amazing person I have ever met.

We walk up to the kitchen and find the others. "Who wants pizza?" I ask with a smile. BB looks shocked and Cy drops the controller.

"R...Raven?" I just look at him and sent a pillow into his face and he looks up at me smiling. "Are you feeling ok then?" I just nod at him and drop back into my deadpan expression.


End file.
